


let’s play

by jinyoungscake



Category: GOT7
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Park Jinyoung (GOT7), M/M, Oral Sex, Porn With Plot, Power Bottom, Smut, Top Jackson Wang, jinson, leash, maid jinyoung, maid outfit, random fluff at the end idk??
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-23
Updated: 2020-11-23
Packaged: 2021-03-10 07:55:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,876
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27689942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jinyoungscake/pseuds/jinyoungscake
Summary: jackson decides to make a small purchase
Relationships: Park Jinyoung/Jackson Wang
Comments: 5
Kudos: 37





	let’s play

“Can I open my eyes yet?”

“No,”

“Please, are you almost done?”

“I just told you to close your eyes less than ten seconds ago,”

Jackson whined as his left hand covered his eyes from seeing Jinyoung. He had just bought Jinyoung a maid dress today, it’s been the hype lately and Jackson never thought much of it until he passed a shop with a display of two maid dresses. When he saw it he instantly imagined his boyfriend in the shorter mini-skirted one on the right. After the thought caused him to publicly display a hard-on, he walked into the small shop and purchased the size that looked the best fitting.

When Jackson came home and told Jinyoung about his most recent purchase, there was no commotion. In fact, Jinyoung knew that if he ever came across something he’d want to try, Jackson would do it in a heartbeat for him. So he was going to make the most of it for his boyfriend.

“Oh! I also bought a pair of thigh highs, they should be in the same bag,”

“Okay,” Jinyoung fought out with an obvious struggle. The sound of shuffling and getting dressed was extremely loud but it was a great build of suspense. Jackson listened closely, he was able to hear the sound of each thigh eventually becoming squeezed by white fabric, the little sound of the skin slapping with the thigh-high being way too attractive to Jackson’s blind eye. Shortly after, came the opening of a drawer. Naturally, he knew immediately which drawer it was but wondered what would be added to the outfit from their selection of toys and accessories.

“I already know how pretty you look right now. Are you looking at yourself baby?”

Jackson couldn’t see the flush of Jinyoung’s face as he looked in his reflection, the pretty belted white choker squeezing around his neck just enough, a cute little matching headband, and the way his body fit in the simple yet pretty dress.

His waist appeared a bit slimmer due to the slight squeeze around it and then the flare of the skirt. The shoulders were tight due to his broader chest, unlike a woman’s slim figure, not to mention the toned muscle of his arms from hours spent at the gym. The thigh highs seemed to stretch around the work of his muscle, also unlike a thin woman’s figure. Jinyoung’s only thought was that he was unfitting for the look and that Jackson would be disappointed with the outcome.

Jackson was sitting at the edge of their bed, hand over his eyes with impatience interpreted through his body movement. He could barely sit still, constantly squirming in his seat with his bare feet repeatedly tapping the floor.

Taking in his initiative, he walked over to Jackson and covered his hand with his own, assuring that he wouldn’t get a glimpse of the final product yet. Jinyoung pushed him down with his right hand covering Jackson’s eyes and the left on his chest. It was a smooth fall but Jackson still grunted from the expected action.

“Don’t open your eyes yet,”

“But I thought you were done?” He asked with a huge pout.

“I am but just wait,”

Jackson stayed on his back, legs hanging off the edge, left hand covering his eyes obeying Jinyoung’s order, and eventually being used to his boyfriend’s advantage. Jinyoung tugged at Jackson’s work pants but found it difficult without any assistance.

“Raise your hips, Seun-ah,” Jinyoung commanded, using the nickname as an advantage. He knew better than anyone that Jackson would just try to bribe out of keeping his eyes closed. His tactic evidently worked as he lifted his hips just enough for Jinyoung to slide off his pants and boxers easily in one go. They also collectively worked to remove the basic white shirt he wore.

Jinyoung wasted no time getting on his knees and grabbing the semi-hard dick in front of him with care, taking a long stride from his balls to the head.

With no precise visual in his head and the loss of sight, Jackson became more aware of his sense of touch. The warm tongue continued to take kitty licks in all sorts of places on his nearly fully hardened dick. After light teasing, Jinyoung fully wrapped his mouth around the head of Jackson’s dick. His legs strained from the pleasure, flexing all his muscles. 

It’s when Jinyoung began to move further down his length, Jackson let out a sound of pleasure and instinctively gripped the sheets with one hand and Jinyoung’s hair with the other. 

The pull on his hair made him moan instantly around Jackson’s thick girth. By nature, he looked up to see the beautiful sight of his boyfriend but when he was met with Jackson’s fierce eyes he felt chills run down his spine. Precome spilled from his already fully hard dick as Jackson held his stare, his eyes telling him all the things he’d do to make Jinyoung fall apart inch by inch. The message was returned when Jinyoung took him down in one motion, throat stretching to its full capacity. Tears welled up in his eyes but the pain was overturned by the amount of arousal he was experiencing. 

He felt vulnerable but in control all at the same time, Jinyoung knew Jackson would fuck him into oblivion but he could do the same as well. The thought of fucking his boyfriend while in this obscene outfit had him choking around the hard cock in his mouth, taking it like the slut he was. He wanted to take Jackson in every way and extent possible. And as if reading his mind Jackson began to speak.

“Do you like it? The dress, I mean. But—” He was cut off by Jinyoung swallowing and sucking hard up his length. “ _ Fuck _ ,” Jackson cursed, thrusting into the tight warm throat out of impulse. Jinyoung’s spit was pouring all over his dick, the sounds, touch, and scene becoming way too much for him. Jackson felt his whole body tighten as his stomach coiled with pleasure. “Holy shit—  _ ugh _ , Jinyoung stop. I’m gonna—,” He tried to let out while looking straight at the sight in front of him, but his eyes began to roll to the back of his head.

Right when he was reaching his final seconds, there was a loud pop as Jinyoung came off his dick. His spit pooled out of his mouth, his lips became even poutier to top it off. Jackson simply watched as some of the spit fell onto the floor as well as his dress while trying to catch a stable breathing pattern.

“Come here,”

Jinyoung crawled over Jackson’s body, the hand moving from his hair to his neck, not allowing their bodies to touch but hanging his head over top. His spit began to fall and as he was about to wipe it, Jackson stopped him by grabbing his wrist and just as confusion was about to strike, Jackson simply opened his mouth.

As he was about to speak, asking what it was Jackson wanted, but the moment he tried a line of spit dripped from his mouth, and it fell perfectly onto Jackson’s tongue. Appreciating the opportunity given to him, Jackson swallowed it happily. If possible, Jinyoung believes that he would have possibly came from the sight all alone.

Jinyoung ducked down and started by chewing Jackson’s lower lip, biting and pulling with force but in seconds shoving his tongue into his mouth. It was sloppy but more than enough for them to get off to the taste of each other.

Feeling the need to finally get a decent breath of air, Jinyoung pulled off while seating himself on Jackson’s lap with legs spread out to each side. Jackson seemed to be just as out of breath as his chest heaved up and down. When he finally had enough oxygen to get a decent sentence out he finally started to speak.

“You’re so pretty,” Jackson began, rubbing along the inside of Jinyoung’s thighs. “I want to fuck you straight into oblivion, you’ll be screaming so loud as you won’t be able to remember anything but my name. I know how a slut like you likes to be fucked,”

Fighting the urge to moan from the way Jackson was making him feel and think, Jinyoung felt his cock jump from his words.

“Don’t get too cocky, just because I’m wearing the dress doesn’t mean I can’t fuck you and be in control,” He replied, rubbing his ass against Jackson’s throbbing dick to make a point. The way Jackson’s eyes widened gave him enough satisfaction and finalized how the night would go.

“That’s not a bad idea, but from the way you were eating my dick whole tells me that you wanted a ride for tonight,”

Jinyoung internally cursed but knew that his boyfriend was none other than correct. Also, the fact that the placement of Jackson’s hands on his inner thighs didn’t help his consciousness much either.

“Do you like the outfit though?” Jackson asked genuinely.

Jinyoung’s face flushed from the question, his answer too embarrassing for him to reveal without the certainty of Jackson’s opinion.

“I don’t know yet, I don’t fit into the dress like a woman would,”

He tried to suppress all unnecessary emotion but wasn’t sure if he had succeeded with his mission. The confusion and slight anger on Jackson’s face told him he had either failed or wasn’t a fan of the look from up close. Jinyoung was caught by surprise when he felt the slide of Jackson’s palm against the front of his panties. He also didn’t miss the hitch of Jackson’s breath when touching it.

“You put on lingerie too?” He asked even though it was less of a question. Jackson simply lifted the skirt to see Jinyoung’s dick standing up straight against his stomach with the black laced panties hugging it into place. Jinyoung melted into the touch of Jackson and arched his back at the discovery of his newfound like for feminine clothing. It wasn’t a new lifestyle but it was something he wanted to experiment with, inside of the bedroom. “I fell in love with a man, not a woman Jinyoung,” Jackson began and Jinyoung felt his heart sink from the thought of Jackson leaving him for some random woman. “I didn’t expect or want you to look like one, I just wanted to see the love of my life in this sexy costume and that’s exactly what I got. And he looks hot as fuck. Now please, don’t hold back anymore. Let me hear everything and all of you. I love you Jinyoungie,”

“I love you too Seun-ah,” Jinyoung replied, leaning over to connect their lips rather than verbalizing his thank you. But he knew Jackson understood exactly what he meant with the small kiss. All his worries felt as if they disappeared into thin air, now leaving him with his heart and body on fire because of the man under him. “But I’m still in control,” he whispered right into Jackson’s ear.

“We’ll see about that,” Jackson challenged, his eyes lighting up.

Coming to a realization, Jinyoung quickly got up and ran towards their collective drawer. He pulled out one of his favorite sets to use but for tonight, he planned on switching the roles.

“Get comfortable on the bed,” Jinyoung said, preparing a matching black collar to his current white one but with an additional leash attached. He listened to the sound of the mattress moving, knowing his boyfriend complied with his words. He turned around, leash and choker in one hand and a packet of lube in the other, and then went to join Jackson on the bed.

“Do you want to switch collars?” He asked a softness in his voice from his knowledge of Jinyoung’s love for asphyxiation play. But there was no reply as Jinyoung swooped his head down and began gnawing at the sensitive skin on his neck. He continued to lick and bite at the skin, stopping to bite at the trap muscle connecting from the neck to shoulder, and then continued to leave bruised and raw marks of skin all over.

Jackson moaned repetitively, feeling his body react to every touch from his lover. There was pain but at a pleasurable amount, he was sure the bite mark had begun to bleed a slight amount. Jackson thrusted up into Jinyoung when he felt a wet tongue slide against his broken skin, like he was savoring the salty and warm taste of the red liquid, and the whimper from Jinyoung told him he did.

“I love the taste of everything you give me,” He whined against the skin, panties becoming even tighter than before. Although Jackson couldn’t hide his confusion as Jinyoung began to slide the choker behind his neck, quickly working with the buckles.

Despite Jinyoung looking downright fuckable in the maid dress, Jackson was the most attracted to this side of his boyfriend, though he wouldn’t admit it, Jinyoung was enjoying the play and it showed in his actions. However, the dress did add a nice little something to it and he was internally thanking everything for his entire existence at the very moment.

“You’re  _ my _ toy,” Jinyoung said, ghosting his lips across his, finishing the final latch of the collar. He quickly held down Jackson’s hips as he tried to thrust upwards. “and I control my toys,”.

Jackson outwardly moaned at the words, feeling extremely turned on from the fact that his boyfriend was acting more dominant in a feminine outfit. He wanted nothing more than to just thrust into his heat with no mercy. Maybe he wasn’t so against the idea of being fucked by Jinyoung in a dress, but that would be for another time. Currently sitting idly on his lap, Jinyoung pulled the leash with a decent force.

“What are you, Jackson?”

Jackson swallowed hard, feeling every millimeter of his Adam's apple sliding against the leather material on his neck.

“I asked, what are you to me? Are you going to be a good toy and open me up? … Or am I going to have to do it all by myself?”

Jinyoung slid his ass back and forth against Jackson, rubbing all along his length. He saw the Chinese man’s eyes follow his every movement, eventually lifting the skirt to watch the way his ass moved on him.

“I’m your toy, use me in any way that you want. I’m yours Jinyoung,” Jackson said while lifting his hips to move with Jinyoung but was stopped completely.

“Don’t move unless I tell you too,”

Jackson groaned and exhaled his head back from the thought of the amount of restraint he’d have to apply.

“If you’re a good boy, I’ll let you fuck me,” Jinyoung knelt down and whispered into his ear as if someone else would hear.

“Can I kiss you?”

Jackson watched as Jinyoung smiled right before allowing him to kiss him, mouths moving against each other feverishly. Their tongues met in a messy and wet clash but they enjoyed the taste and feel of it. Jackson thinks he was able to taste a bit of himself mixed with blood and moaned into it. He could feel Jinyoung’s smirk while they continued making out with rigor. The way Jinyoung rubbed his body against Jackson nearly had him coming out of his skin. There was a tug on the collar, indicating Jinyoung was still aware of the leash, pulling just enough for Jackson to understand who’s still dominant. The feeling in his stomach beginning to build again just from a messy make-out session, like a teenager all over again.

When Jinyoung pulled off, a long line of spit followed, still connecting them together in a way.

“Did I tell you how pretty you look angel, you’re so sexy. The thigh-highs are my favorite, the white lace around your upper thigh makes me want you to ride me until you see the stars. And I want to see you screaming my name while you're in that dress, use my cock angel. Use it like the slut you are,”

A whine erupted from Jinyoung, his legs squeezing around Jackson’s hips. His dick is probably purple by now from the lack of touch, he wanted any form of pleasure at this point.

“Open me up, Seun-ah,” He said, handing him the lube packet from beside him. Jinyoung turned around, still holding the leash so there wasn’t pressure but still tugging a little. He displayed his ass to Jackson, black laced lingerie still in place and resting over his ass but covered by the mini skirt.

“You can sit on my face if you want,”

He moaned from the suggestion, gently hovering his ass over Jackson’s face. Jackson’s hands moved the panty to the side and then held each hip securely, pulling the round ass towards his mouth as the skirt secluded him inside. He began with licking a circle around the clenched hole and then barely dipping in. Jinyoung let out a short breath from the touch, tugging the leash a bit harder and causing Jackson’s face to smash into him. Jackson took this as an opportunity to lick every place his mouth could reach while in this position. His breath intake was barely shortened, he was sure he’d be able to get Jinyoung off enough without any worries. A bit of light was evident through the skirt material and how was able to make out the picture of the ass in front of him, getting himself off to some form of a fantasy.

Jackson’s tongue circled once more before fully dipping into his asshole. Unable to stop himself from wanting more, Jinyoung sat himself deeper on Jackson, moaning with no restraint. The tongue drove deeper into him, touching and twisting into different places around his walls, toes curling and fingers gripping into Jackson’s thick thighs. Feeling the need to return a favor, Jinyoung twisted his wrist lightly around Jackson, applying just enough pressure.

“Oh,  _ fuck _ ,”

With Jinyoung fully seated, he felt every inch of the wet yet rough course of his tongue on his walls. He clenched instinctively, the pleasure building up all inside of him. He didn’t even hear the sound of a lube packet being opened over his own moans and sounds of relief.

“ _ Ugh _ , good boy!” Jinyoung yelled as Jackson inserted a single finger alongside his tongue.

The pleasure was almost unbearable for Jinyoung to handle, going untouched for so long is the result of his oversensitivity. Jackson continued to fight for every breath, eating every inch of Jinyoung as possible, tasting all of him and only him. Feeling him fully loosened around the first digit, he started to stretch a second one in. Jackson felt as Jinyoung tensed and used his tongue to spread the hole from the inside, giving a new sensation. The pleasure overrode the pain, allowing him to relax against the inserted fingers, thrusting at a decent pace. Jackson noted the change and began curling his fingers right where he knew it’d have the most pleasurable effect.

Jackson felt the squeeze of the leash around his neck when he hit Jinyoung right where it was needed the most. However, the lack of air was made up with a whined moan from Jinyoung as his legs became tense from pleasure. Although the quick loss of breath had Jackson breathing in deeply with his nose, he left no time to stop as he continued working on spreading Jinyoung’s asshole more and more, hoping it’d stretch far enough for Jackson to fit comfortably enough. Every thrust of his fingers came with a sound from Jinyoung, who Jackson wished he could see but was hidden in the depths of Jinyoung’s skirt.

Jackson's fingers rubbed right against Jinyoung’s prostate causing a tight hold on the leash but somehow pushing himself further in, wanting to please his hot and needy boyfriend who just couldn’t get enough. And the fact that Jinyoung had a tight hold on him had his dick twitching and leaking with precome. His breath intake was decreasing with every second but the lack of oxygen brought great pleasure and arousal to Jackson in a way he’s never experienced before. He now understood just why Jinyoung would ask him to choke him sometimes. It was hard for Jackson to register the fact that Jinyoung was removing himself from his fingers, whimpering from the newfound loss.

Jackson’s eyes were glued to Jinyoung’s every movement, he watched as Jinyoung’s hole leaked with a mixture of saliva and lube, twitching around nothing, wanting to be filled and stretched to its full capacity. Jinyoung slowly leaned over and Jackson’s hips jolted when he felt him lay kisses all along his shaft.

“Thank you, you’re being such a  _ good boy _ ,” he purred, nuzzling his face into Jackson’s dick. Usually, it was the other way around, Jackson would call Jinyoung the good boy as he’d cry from his cock filling him up so tight but today was something else. Something different. He was the good boy. And Jackson would do anything to be the good boy Jinyoung wanted him to be.

His moan earned him a lick of appraisal as Jinyoung gave a long stride from his base to the tip, swallowing around the head and drinking every ounce of precum.

“I love your cock. I love it so much,” Jinyoung said, in a way that could easily be described as a whine. He quickly turned himself around, getting a sudden urge to kiss his boyfriend senselessly, moaning from the taste of Jackson. His ass rubbed against Jackson’s arousal, filling their kisses with groans and moans of pure want. “I want your dick inside me,” He breathed out, pulling away from the kiss.

Jackson struggled to find words, they were lodged in the back of his throat feeling like nothing against the heat of Jinyoung's eyes. The short peck Jinyoung placed against his temple made his heart flutter in his chest, skipping a beat and distracting him from just how turned on he was. But he was reminded rather quickly when Jinyoung removed his black piece of lingerie and fumbled with Jackson’s dick in his hands. The dress still sat prettily on Jinyoung’s body, looking more beautiful than erotic at the moment. The sheen of sweat in Jinyoung’s hair caused it to sit his forehead, his chest heaved with every breath, and his expression was beautiful with such confidence and vigor.

Jinyoung lined up Jackson to his ass and began to sink down with his weight, nearly pushing Jackson’s head in properly. He winced from the stretch at first but continued down slowly and patiently until he reached about halfway.

“You’re always so big, I can never get used to,” Jinyoung pouted.

“You never complain about it when I’m fucking you. Do you need me to take over?” Jackson said beginning with cockiness but converting into something much softer.

Jackson’s eyes widened as he moaned loudly from the heat and wet slide around his dick. Jinyoung moaned just as loud as he seated himself fully in one movement, Jackson squeezing so tightly in between his walls despite being spread earlier. His arms held himself up as they gripped tightly on Jackson’s thighs, leaving prints and indents on the muscle. He lifted himself up just to slam back down, moaning wantonly at the pressure on his walls that engulfed themselves so tightly around the length of Jackson’s cock. Jinyoung was so lost in his pleasure he nearly forgot about his hold on Jackson. As if to remind them both, he yanked on the leash that was loosely held in his hand, removing one hand from Jackson’s thigh.

“ _ Shit— _ ”

But Jinyoung began to bounce feverishly, gripping the leash tight enough to have Jackson at his control but not to cut off all of his oxygen.

Jackson didn’t hold back his moans of pleasure, feeling and seeing Jinyoung turn into an animal to ride his dick. It was like watching a wolf hunting for its next prey, devouring every inch and millimeter given for its own pleasure. The sight made an animalistic sound to erupt from Jackson as he became slightly closer to the edge. Jinyoung heard the sound and whined with the next bounce, allowing the hand with the leash to pick up his miniskirt in the process.

“Oh—  _ Fuck! _ ”

With no warning, Jackson began thrusting into Jinyoung’s tight heat. Jinyoung’s hand continued to hold up the skirt, allowing Jackson to watch his dick getting swallowed with every thrust and bounce. His was head thrown back from pleasure, headband falling off in the process. Jackson’s hands settled on the inner part of Jinyoung’s thigh, just above the thin white material that covered his legs so elegantly. He thrusted up at the very moment Jinyoung would sink down, causing him to reach even deeper inside of the walls.

“Jackson!” Jinyoung moaned, eyes glossy from the overwhelming amount of pleasure. However, it was nothing compared to the scream of Jackson’s name when he thrusted straight into his prostate. His back arched, tears spilled from his eyes with his mouth hung wide open.

The hold around Jackson’s throat became tighter with every thrust, but in a way reminded Jackson that he was being used solely for Jinyoung’s pleasure.

“Fuck! Fuck! Fuck!” Jinyoung cursed. He rolled his hips in a circular motion as Jackson thrusted, giving a moment to put full pressure onto his prostate. He clenched hard and tight around Jackson, resulting in a few strings of curses from both parties. Jinyoung shook from the strain of his legs and pleasure built inside of him. The continuous motions had them both coming closer to their highs, their movements becoming sloppier and more urgent. Their moans filled the room violently, Jackson’s coming out more deep and arousing whereas Jinyoung’s sounded nearly pornographic and needy but the spit that rolled down his neck confirmed it was nothing of an exaggeration.

“Your dick is bouncing so prettily for me,” Jackson said, voice coming out deep and dominating. “Your ass is swallowing me so good, look at it, taking me in like it’s nothing,”

Jinyoung whimpered, knees nearly collapsing, feeling exposed but aroused from Jackson watching the way he took all of him and lost all of his rationality. The abuse on his prostate only enabled him to process the pleasure and Jackson. So much Jackson. All Jinyoung could remember was Jackson. His brain had  _ Jackson, Jackson, Jackson, _ on repeat. Sex was not anything close to their whole relationship but it was moments like these when they become connected physically as well as mentally, where they put everything onto the surface. They were vulnerable yet hot in each other’s hands, the world could end but it’d never stop the amount of passion and love they had.

Tears fell freely from Jinyoung’s eyes, overtaking his emotional state. The slide of Jackson’s dick became deeper and tighter inside of him. He felt himself becoming close to the end, unfortunately unable to last a long while anytime he was with Jackson. “I love you… I’m coming!”

Jackson thrusted deep and hard as Jinyoung came with a scream. His eyes rolled in the back of his head, back arched and pushing for every millimeter of Jackson’s head into his sensitive bundle of nerves, incoherent moans as white strings spurted onto the newly bought dress. Jinyoung clenched around his so tight and warm along with the sight of his boyfriend in pure bliss quickly had Jackson following, spilling his seed deep into Jinyoung. Jinyoung’s whole body shook from the stimulation, still experiencing his orgasm. His hand turned white from his grip around the leash, nearly cutting off blood circulation.

They both fought to catch their breaths, inhaling heavily as Jinyoung laid on Jackson’s bare chest. Jinyoung fought to keep his eyes open but the steady heartbeat underneath him was luling him to sleep. Jackson was still seated inside of him, the feeling of sticky cum almost making Jinyoung’s dick twitch back to life.

“That was intense,” Jackson exhaled.

“Mhm,”

Jinyoung’s eyes began to fully close, his heartbeat pounding against the dress onto Jackson’s chest.

“Thank you,” He mumbled, eyes finally shutting as his vision went black. He fell asleep immediately, exhausted yet content with where he was.

Jackson smiled, knowing easily that his boyfriend had fallen asleep right away. He kissed at the top of Jinyoung’s head, warmth flowing throughout his body from the amount of love he had for him.

“Thank you Jinyoungie,” Jackson whispered, closing his eyes to drift off into a short slumber. Jackson knew they’d be gross when they woke up and that there’d be a long lecture from Jinyoung about how he should’ve woken him up rather than letting him sleep. But all he needed was right now, all he needed was Jinyoung. He quickly took a whiff of Jinyoung’s scent before falling into a peaceful sleep, seeing him once again even if it was just in a dream. Jinyoung would always go wherever Jackson went, whether it was his mind and dreams or wherever life took them. Because they would always find each other, no matter what.

**Author's Note:**

> omg!! breath?? ITS SO GOOD. i finished this wip pretty quickly so i could scream in the note section about breath. i love it so much!! i’ve been listening to it on repeat. anyways, i hope you enjoyed this small piece! it’s kinda all over the place and i cringed so hard trying to reread it LOL so let’s hope it’s decent. i can’t wait for the future jinson content to come with this comeback <3 hopefully my writing can improve along with it :)  
> as always @/jinyoungscakes on twitter!


End file.
